


Candy

by Shennyfac31



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism (Implied), Dubious Consent, F/M, Humanstuck, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Stockholm Syndrome, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shennyfac31/pseuds/Shennyfac31
Summary: He feeds you candy.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 14





	Candy

He feeds you candy. All kinds of candy. He feeds them to you when you’re falling back again. Falling back to that tight ass Jane with all her problems crashing on your back. His sweets would relieve them all and leave you in a giddy mood.

You love him. Oh yes, yes, of course you love him. How can you live without him? Your life was miserable. ~~Jake left you.~~ But now you have him. ~~You pushed Jake away.~~ You have him and everything is great. Everything is gonna be great. Wonderful. _Miraculous._ Like he promised you.

You are safe with him, safe and happy. Locked inside his apartment. Locked from the world that is hurting you. You don’t have to worry about a thing here. Except perhaps leaving. But you don’t want to leave. Never. Ha! Why would you?

He gives you everything you want. Love, kisses, babies. Okay maybe no babies yet, but he _promised_ that you would have them. As many as you like. He also provides distractions. ~~Some bloody murders.~~ A lot of baking. With his hands around your waist and in your dough and his face buried in your hair as you two bake cakes and pies in his miraculous kitchen. His pies are great. It doesn’t matter what he puts in them. Pies. Candies. Potions that solves everything. Jokes and laughter. Heck he even paints his face like a clown just to entertain you. And you laugh. All his jokes are funny. There’s nothing you want in the world that he can’t give you.

You’re never this happy before in your life. It’s like a miracle. Like what he loves to say.

Sometimes you would have a nightmare. Of your old life. Of Jake (and the others?). And you would wake up screaming and flailing. But it’s all good cause he will be right there for you. ~~To hold you down.~~ To comfort you. ~~To lie.~~ To whisper to you that everything is fine, don’t worry, and he ain’t lying. To feed you more candies and nurse you back to sleep. You often forget about your nightmares in the next morning. A new and happy day! You are lucky to have him.

Very rarely, mostly in the beginning of your new, happy life, the nightmares would become too vivid, and they would attack you even while you’re awake. No matter how many candies he gave you, they just wouldn’t quiet down. _You_ wouldn’t quiet down. It’s then he would bring you Jake, and remind you that you are supposed to be happy.

It works every time.

 _Ain’t no need to get your worry on no motherfucking problem, sis._ That’s what he’d say. Together, you can do anything. And he made a perfect example with Jake.

You remember protesting, being the old Jane. You didn’t realize how happy you would become. How happy you would be when the potions coursed through your veins and you ripped into Jake. How glad it would make you when you could hold Jake to yourself and not afraid of saying stupid things. How absolutely joyful it would turn out when he made you see his miracles, and you did see them.

All problems solved. He never lies.

From then on, all you ever felt is mirth.

You felt it when your hands were covered in Jake’s blood. It’s just so… right. The torrents of red looked like rainbows in your eyes, and everything was bathed in this miracle. _You want to bath everything in this miracle._ You want to share your happiness with the whole world. And you laughed, grinning despite the tear on your cheeks. Oh, ‘tis just the tear of joy!

You saw him covered in miracles, too. He looked so beautiful through your blurry sight, like everything else, but he’s special. He brought you Jake and introduced you to this sweet, dazzling delight. He released you from your burden and mistakes. And he looks absolutely stunning with all the mirth you share with him. _All the mirth he granted you._ You were so, so pleased and lightheaded, like floating bubbles, filled with nothing but your airy pleasure. And all that pleasure was ~~forcing~~ urging you to go to him, embrace him, kiss him passionately in the mouth, leaving Jake behind and giggling all the while. For you love him, you love him, _you love him!_ You look plain beautiful together. Happily ever after.

Your hand never left his while you two dismembered Jake. Just as your smile never left your face. It’s too wide, too wide it almost ached. But you were too carefree to stop. He stuffed his pies with the guts, so you stuck the hands in your cakes. It sent you both into a fit of laughter. The merry time lasted until he cut down Jake’s head and brought it to your face.

You looked into Jake’s lifeless eyes and his half-lidded ones, gazing at you expectantly. You looked at his lips touching the corner of Jake’s mouth, and suddenly under all the surges of your happiness you felt a prick of vomiting.

And you did. Who were you to deny the flow of your heart?

You still tried to laugh as you puked, but ended up choking on your own vomit. He soothed you with a hand to your forehead, sweeping away the stray bangs that covered your eyes. That’s when he told you to never worry again. That together, you can achieve anything. And he would always be there for you and everything’s gonna be alright. He will help you keep that smile on your face forever.

So you leaned in and placed your lips on the other corner of Jake’s mouth, and you inched forward till you met his lips. There, you promised to him quietly to be happy for the rest of your life. Only happy. Only for him. And Jake was the witness to this. The severed head would always remind you of your vows.

Until now.

He’s been away for days, probably out there looking for members to join your dark carnival, but it’s taking him longer than usual. You feel a restlessness inside, like your smile is faltering. But no, no you’re supposed to be happy. You hold Jake’s head to you tightly but for some reason it only stirs up more of your unwanted emotions this time. The reality is searing at the edge of your sight.

You need more candies.

You want to get out but no, no you don’t. You just want to be happy. You want him. ~~But no you don’t.~~ Where is he? Where is everyone? What are you holding in your hands? Jake…

An arm circles around you. His soothing voice is behind your ear without warning. You taste something sweet and all too familiar in your mouth.

And you scream.

In joy.


End file.
